Because you're the one I love
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: This is something I thought of after watching the forbidden city which was a while ago. PiperxAerrow pairing. I suck at summaries, I know..


This is my first fanfic ever, enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks

* * *

Piper sits at her desk and stares deep into the violet crystal in front of her, her mind completely in her own little world. She has her elbows on the desk and her head rests on her hands. On the other side of the window, the sky changes slowly from azure to black and few stars appear but the young teen inside doesn't notice. The only thing she sees is the slightly glowing crystal in front of her.

'_Stupid crystal! Why won't you work? Why can't I make you work without the oracle? I want to know... I need to know...'_

Someone knocks on her door but she doesn't hear it and keeps staring at the crystal. Her door is opened and a worried voice is heard behind her along with footsteps as the person walks in.

"Hey, Piper. Are you okay?"

Piper is startled and almost jumps off her chair. She turns around with wide eyes and a hand placed over her racing heart. She soon calms down and drops her hand on her lap as she looks down at the floor, not wanting the boy to see how she feels and doing her best to hide it.

"I'm fine, Aerrow."

Her voice is hinted with irritation and she turns back to the crystal, pretending to be studying it and hoping he will leave her alone with her thoughts. The boy however is not fooled by that and walks over to her.

"What's wrong? When you didn't show up for dinner I got worried."

He turns her back to him and lifts up her head, making her carnelian eyes meet his leaf green ones. She doesn't try to look away and stares deep into his eyes, thinking what she should say, thinking if she could tell him her fear. She finally makes him let go of her as she stands up and takes a few steps away, her back turned to him. She folds her arms and sighs, a bit afraid of his reactions.

"What did you see? Please tell me. I need to know."

She doesn't move and her whole body is tensed and ready for his reply, whatever it will be.

"I told you, it doesn't matter. It's not the future anymore, I changed it."

"But what if it's worse now? What if I..." She begins, almost shouting but stops, unable to finish her sentence. She's not sure if she's ready. "I just need to know" she whispers instead.

"What if you what?" The worried boy walks over to her, lays his hands on her shoulders and makes her turn to him again. "What are you afraid of?"

She looks down at her feet, her arms still folded close to her body and she finally whispers quietly her reply:

"I just don't want to be left alone again. With those stunts you pull off... If something happens and... I don't want to loose y... everyone again."

The boy leans closer to her, trying to hear what she's saying and his eyes grow wide as he listens to her low and almost trembling voice. She keeps staring down, so sure the boy will only think it's stupid to fear something like that and so sure he won't understand. He stares at her, his green eyes full of understanding but he's unsure of how to react. Desperate to do something before she tells him to get out he lets go of one of her shoulders and gently lifts her head up and looks straight into her eyes without noticing how close they are. She bites her lower lip in uncertainty and as she decides to ask him to leave he says determined:

"I promise you I will do whatever it takes to not let that happen. I swear I won't let anything bad happen to you, ever. I know this is not a game where it doesn't matter if we win or loose. This is a war. A war we're gonna win together, you and me and Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr. What I saw isn't the future, at least not anymore. The future is better now. I changed it and I did it for you."

So sure she'll figure out his feelings for her, the feelings he's been hiding for so long, he lets go of her as he waits for her to respond. Surprised, she unfolds her arms and makes them hang on either side. Even though his hand is no longer holding her head still she's unable to take her eyes off his, their faces still only few centimetres away from each other. Her thoughts are flying around in her mind and she tries her best to focus on how she's going to reply. He sighs quietly, so sure her hesitation is because she doesn't feel the same way but doesn't want to hurt him. As his breath lands on her lips she watches him close his eyes and knows she has to say something to make him stay, even though it will only be a moment, but she can't think of anything. She bends her head down a bit so her eyes now only see his red and blue shirt.

"You... really did that... for me?" she whispers to his shirt in disbelief.

"Of course. Every time I fight, you're the one who helps me win. You're the one who makes me go far beyond my limits, even though everything seems hopeless at the time. You're the one I fight for..." he lowers his voice "...because you're the one I love."

She looks back into his eyes as she tries to say something.

"I... I..."

She gives up and grabs his shirt with both hands and pulls him near her, closing the space between them with a kiss. He puts his arms around her and she moves hers around his neck. When they break the kiss, still holding tightly around each other she lays her head on his shoulder and whispers in his ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

Okay, that sucked. I hope it wasn't too bad.

Anyway, rewiew and tell me what you think.


End file.
